Second Chances and Unexpected Results
by WolfWinks
Summary: It's been twelve years since Dudley laid eyes on his cousin; now he needs Harry's help. This could go really well or... not.
So, another new story, this one just a one-shot. I like the idea behind this one, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The diner was small, crowded. It wasn't how he liked to meet people (too loud) but his companion insisted on this place. Dudley fidgeted with the napkin on the side of his plate, then with the shining silver fork on top of the napkin. He stopped fiddling and poured himself a drink, taking large, deep gulps. He placed the glass back on the table carefully, not letting his shaky hands spill a single drop. He fiddled with the napkin again.

"Dudley?"

Jumping at the voice, Dudley spun around and caught sight of the person he last saw stressed, fatigued with worry, fearful and twelve years younger.

"Harry, you look..." Dudley trailed off, unsure on what he wanted to say. Did Dudley want to mention the fact that Harry looked happier, yet sadder; that he looked so much more tired and yet, not. Did Dudley really want to try and verbalise all the confusing and contradicting thoughts in his head? No, he really didn't, therefore, he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah," Harry said, shrugging. He seemed to understand, to an extent, what Dudley was thinking and gave him an awkward smile.

Dudley gestured for Harry to sit which he did slowly and while keeping an eye on the surroundings. Dudley picked a corner booth when he first arrived, no windows nearby and all exits in sight; Dudley didn't want to think about why Harry requested this. "How, uh, have you been?"

Harry glanced towards him, looking away from his observations of the room and the people inside, shrugging. "Pretty great actually. I was married a few years back, have a couple of beautiful kids and the family continues to expand."

Dudley tried to keep his surprise internalised. Dudley wasn't sure what he thought Harry would be doing but it definitely wasn't making a family. He instantly felt ashamed of those thoughts, especially when Harry's eyes seemed to darken, like he was reading his mind. Dudley shifted in his seat and sent an awkward smile in Harry's direction.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." Dudley meant it too.

Harry smiled and it seemed, somehow, warmer than the last. "So, what am I doing here?"

"What," Dudley asked, not comprehending the words quick enough.

"Why did you call me?"

"Oh," Dudley took a deep breath. He felt sick asking for Harry's help when he only ever bullied and abused him as a kid but he couldn't think of anyone else to go to. "I have kids as well, two of them."

Harry smiled softly at Dudley's words. "You're married then?"

"Yeah, eight years now." Dudley waited for the inevitable 'wow, you married young,' that he usually received whenever he informed others. He was prepared to defend his young marriage but the comment never came.

"That's great, I've been married almost ten years myself."

Dudley's jaw dropped. Not literally, of course; fortunately, he possessed more control than that. Still, Dudley did pause for a moment, letting the numbers work out in his head. "You married when you were only nineteen?" Dudley regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. He sounded too much like those people that questioned his marriage.

Thankfully, Harry didn't seem offended, rather he chuckled, his shoulders relaxing a little bit more. "You were only twenty one," he said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Dudley looked at Harry, really looked. Yes, he was sad, practically dripping in grief and his eyes were tired and older than they should be but he was happy. He was so happy, happier than Dudley had ever seen him before. Dudley forced himself to relax and let a self-deprecating grin appear on his face. "You have a point; I'm always defending our choice to marry young."

Harry nodded, "I'm lucky, a lot of people married young in the-" Harry stopped abruptly and glanced away from Dudley, his small smile dropping.

It took a moment for Dudley to understand and when he did he felt guilt weight on him again. Dudley glanced around, making sure no one was listening in and then leaned closer. "In the Wizarding World, you mean?"

Harry's eyes jumped to his in an instant and they narrowed slightly.

"I don't share my parent's views, not anymore."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Why?"

Dudley glanced to his watch. "It's a long story, one I don't have time for today but one of the reasons is also the reason for this meeting."

Now Harry's eyebrows were completely hidden under his fringe. He glanced at Dudley's watch (not wearing one himself) and nodded. "Well, you best explain then but believe me, I want that story."

"I think my daughter is a witch," Dudley blurted out after a moment. His eyes widened, surprised at his own lack of control, that was not how he wanted to say that.

Harry rocked back slightly, his eyes as wide as Dudley's. "Why do you think that?"

Dudley cleared his throat. "She was in trouble for yelling at her mother. When Diana, that's my wife's name, walked away and ignored her Charlie, my daughter, started screaming. At the same moment, all the lights blew up and a few of the windows cracked like someone punched them." Dudley licked his lips. Sure there were other explanations for the incidents, his wife sure seemed to find a few, but knowing what he knew, Dudley found this the most reasonable explanation. After all, he, technically, had magic in his blood, no matter how diluted.

Harry was nodding, a thoughtful frown on his face. "It certainly sounds like accidental magic but I can't be certain." Harry paused, staring off into the distance and tapping his pointer finger on the table. Without any warning, Harry's whole body froze and he snapped his eyes to Dudley. "What happens if she is magical?"

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked.

"Are you going to treat her differently if she is magical? Because if you will treat her differently, I will not hesitate to take her away."

Dudley instantly felt rage well up inside him. "You will not take my daughter away from me. Of course I won't treat her differently; she's my daughter for God's sake." Dudley didn't yell, they were in a public place after all, but it was a close thing. His hands clenched and he glared at his cousin. When Dudley noticed the subtle flinch he felt guilty again but not enough to make the glare go away.

Surprisingly, Harry smiled. "That was the answer I was looking for, kind of," he said, leaning back and away from Dudley.

"What?" All the rage disappeared at his cousins words.

"I will not let another child suffer like I did; not if I can help it. I just needed to make sure you were going to treat her right even if she is different." Harry was calm and he was still smiling but there was a hard edge to his voice and his eyes were serious. Dudley also noticed Harry's tense shoulders and the subtle glances towards Dudley's hands.

Dudley realised they were still clenched and unclenched them. He couldn't believe Harry was scared of his anger. No, scratch that, he could believe it and that made him feel sick. "I swear, she will be loved no matter what."

"Good. How old is she?"

Dudley smiled, always happy to speak about his children. "She's five, turning six in a month or so."

"That's a lovely age," Harry murmured quietly.

Dudley nodded absently, thinking of his beautiful daughter. He was so lost in thought he almost missed Harry's next question.

"You said you have another child? How old are they?" Harry was leaning forward slightly now, apparently his softer expression reassured Harry a little.

"Xavier is only two years old, a little boy," Dudley said with another soft smile.

"That's wonderful," Harry said before another thoughtful frown came over his face.

"I can't be certain if Charlie is or not a witch but it definitely sounds like she is. How about I come over and meet Charlie and then I might be able to be sure; that is, if you're okay with that."

Dudley instantly nodded. He wanted to be sure so he could inform his wife of the other world and his children needed to know as well. He glanced down at his watch at that point. "Shit."

"What?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"I was meant to be back at work ten minutes ago." Dudley stood, holding a hand out to Harry. "How about you come over this weekend, here's my address," Dudley said, handing Harry a business card with a hand-written address on it.

"I'm free this weekend," Harry said, standing when Dudley did.

Dudley couldn't decide if it was a courtesy thing or if Harry just didn't want to look up at him. The pair shook hands. "Oh," Dudley said before turning away, "Harry, even if Charlie isn't a witch, we should catch up. It's been a while and today has been nice."

There was a long pause while Harry seemed to contemplate his opinion. "Yeah," Harry said eventually, "I think I would like that."

Dudley smiled widely. "Great! I'll see you on the weekend."

Harry nodded. "See you then."

* * *

 _Five years (and a few months) later_

The bustle of the crowed was just like any other station, except that it wasn't.

"Muuummm, I will not put my owl into her cage, she hates it."

"What happens if my wand breaks?"

"Do you have to _fight_ a _troll_ to be sorted? Really?"

Dudley couldn't stop looking at all the different interactions and listen to all the conversations. He felt a hand squeeze his and he looked down at his eleven year old daughter.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, hon?" Dudley asked, becoming concerned when he noticed she was biting her lip.

"What if Uncle Harry was wrong? What if I'm not really a witch? Or, if I am, what if I'm really bad, I haven't grown up in this world, after all?"

Dudley knelt down and looked into his daughters eyes. He wasn't usually comforting his daughter, or his son for that matter, but Diana couldn't be here and he wasn't going to leave his daughter upset. "First, your Uncle Harry isn't wrong, you are a witch otherwise that wand wouldn't work for you."

Charlie nodded hesitantly, a small smile flickering over her face for a moment.

"Secondly, it doesn't matter if you grew up in a different world, not a single child has learned any magic, same as you."

"But they know more and are more familiar with the world."

Dudley nodded. "True but your Uncle Harry grew up in the same world. In fact, he grew up not knowing that magic even existed let alone he was a part of that world. He did just as well as any other student so you can as well."

Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. "Thanks, dad."

Dudley smiled. "It's what I'm here for," he said. "Now off you go, find your cousins."

Charlie nodded and scurried off.

Dudley looked around the platform, looking for Harry and spotting him just coming through the barrier. He waved, a wide smile on his face.

Harry waved back and then three kids barrelled into his legs.

"Uncle Dudley!" the boys shouted.

"Where's Charlie?" Lily asked instantly.

Dudley smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "She's searching for you lot, go and find her for me, will you?"

"Okay!" The children ran off in search of their cousin and Harry approached at a slower pace shaking his head.

Dudley instantly wrapped an arm around his cousins shoulders, squeezing them gently and delighted all over again when there was no flinch (as it had been for the last three years).

"How's Diana?" Harry asked straight away.

Dudley smiled brightly. "She's doing really well, as are the twins. It was a hard birth though which is why she's still in the hospital recovering rather than here."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I can't wait to meet the new additions, what are their names?"

"Kayla and Olivia," Dudley said.

"Two girls, you and Xavier are being overrun with them. You may just need to have another child to try and even it out a bit," Harry said.

Dudley let out a startled laugh. "Not likely. Two babies, an eight year old and an eleven year old are plenty enough."

Harry laughed along with him and they settled into a comfortable silence.

As the minutes ticked by, Dudley became more nervous. "Harry?" Dudley asked when he couldn't handle it any longer.

"Yeah? Everything okay, Dud?"

"I was just, I mean, how did you handle letting James go for the first time?"

Harry relaxed. "It's hard for sure. Harder than anything I have done before and that's saying something."

Dudley nodded in agreement, remembering the past sharing aspect of their getting to know each other phase. He still struggled to believe that a person as young as Harry was went through all that he did. "There is a 'but' in that sentence, right?"

Harry chuckled. " _but,_ Charlie is going to be learning something amazing and honing a special skill. She will be having so much fun and meeting so many different people. She will be learning something new every day and having a different adventure each year. Most importantly, she will be safe. As a professor, I'll make sure of it."

Dudley chuckled, squeezing Harry's shoulders again. "As long as she doesn't have adventures like yours."

"Oh, Merlin, no. No one wants to have adventures like mine."

The pair fell into silence again, just enjoying each other's company as they watched all the children run around, both thinking the same thought. _I'm going to miss them._

* * *

(w.c 2,316)

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
